gleefandomcom_fr-20200215-history
Born This Way
Born This Way '''est chantée à l'origine par '''Lady Gaga. '''La chanson s'est classée en tête des charts dans de nombreux pays. Les critiques ont cependant été mitigées : en effet, certaines personnes ont remarquédes similitudes avec les morceaux d'autres artistes, accusant même l'artiste d'avoir copié par certains endroits "Express Yourself" de Madonna. Elle est interpretée comme final de l'épisode Born This Way par les New Directions à l'exception de Santana. Paroles '''Kurt : It doesn't matter if you love him, or capital H-I-M-M-M-M Just put your paws up 'Cause you were born this way, baby Tina : My mama told me when I was young We are all born superstars She rolled my hair and put my lipstick on In the glass of her boudoir Mercedes : "There's nothing wrong with lovin' who you are" She said, "'Cause he made you perfect, babe" Mercedes & Tina : '"So hold your head up girl and you'll go far, Listen to me when I say" '''New Directions : ' I'm beautiful in my way 'Cause God makes no mistakes I'm on the right track baby I was born this way Don't hide yourself in regret Just love yourself and you're set I'm on the right track baby I was born this way Ooo there ain't no other way Baby I was born this way Baby I was born this way (born this way) Ooo there ain’t no other way Baby I was born this way I'm on the right track baby I was born this way '''Kurt : Don't be a drag – just be a queen Tina : Don't be a drag – just be a queen Mercedes : Don't be a drag – just be a queen Don't be! Tina : Give yourself prudence And love your friends Subway kid, rejoice your truth In the religion of the insecure I must be myself, respect my youth Mercedes : A different lover is not a sin Believe capital H-I-M Mercedes & Tina : I love my life I love this record and Mi amore vole fe yah New Directions : I'm beautiful in my way 'Cause God makes no mistakes I'm on the right track baby I was born this way Don't hide yourself in regret Just love yourself and you're set I'm on the right track baby I was born this way Ooo there ain't no other way Baby I was born this way Baby I was born this way Ooo there ain’t no other way Baby I was born this way I'm on the right track baby I was born this way Kurt : Don't be a drag, just be a queen Whether you're broke or evergreen You're black, white, beige, chola descent You're lebanese, you're orient Whether life's disabilities Left you outcast, bullied, or teased Rejoice and love yourself today 'Cause baby you were born this way Mercedes & Tina : No matter gay, straight, or bi Lesbian, transgendered life I'm on the right track baby I was born to survive No matter black, white or beige Chola or orient made I'm on the right track baby I was born to be brave New Directions : I'm beautiful in my way 'Cause God makes no mistakes I'm on the right track baby I was born this way Don't hide yourself in regret Just love yourself and you're set I'm on the right track baby I was born this way Ooo there ain’t no other way Baby I was born this way Baby I was born this way Ooo there ain’t no other way Baby I was born this way I'm on the right track baby I was born this way I was born this way hey ! I was born this way hey ! I'm on the right track baby I was born this way hey ! I was born this way hey ! I was born this way hey ! I'm on the right track baby I was born this way hey ! Traduction Peu importe si tu l'aimes, jusqu'à écrire son nom en majuscules Lève simplement tes mains Car tu es né ainsi bébé Ma mère m'a dit quand j'étais petite Nous sommes tous nés superstars Elle me brossait les cheveux et me mettait mon rouge à lèvres Dans le miroir de son boudoir Il n'y a rien de mal à aimer ce que tu es Dit-elle, Car il t'a fait parfaite, bébé Alors garde la tête haute ma fille et tu iras loin, Écoute-moi quand je te le dis Je suis belle à ma façon Parce que dieu ne fait pas d'erreurs Je suis sur la bonne voie, bébé Je suis née comme ça ! Ne te cache pas dans le regret Aime-toi simplement et tu seras déterminé Je suis sur la bonne voie, bébé Je suis née comme ça ! Ooo il n'y a pas d'autre voie Bébé je suis née comme ça Bébé je suis née comme ça Ooo il n'y a pas d'autre voie Bébé je suis née Je suis sur la bonne voie bébé Je suis née comme ça Ne sois pas une traînée, sois juste une reine Ne sois pas une traînée, sois juste une reine Ne sois pas une traînée, sois juste une reine Ne sois pas! Sois prudent Et aime tes amis Enfant du métro, réjouis toi de ta vérité Dans la religion de l'insécurité Je dois être moi-même, et respecter ma jeunesse Un amour différent n'est pas un péché Crois en lui (Hey Hey Hey) J'aime ma vie, j'aime ce disque et Mon amour veut de la foi yah (l'amour a besoin de la foi) Je suis belle à ma façon Parce que dieu ne fait pas d'erreurs Je suis sur la bonne voie, bébé Je suis née comme ça ! Ne te cache pas dans le regret Aime-toi simplement et tu seras déterminé Je suis sur la bonne voie, bébé Je suis née comme ça ! Ooo il n'y a pas d'autre voie Bébé je suis née comme ça Bébé je suis née comme ça Ooo il n'y a pas d'autre voie Bébé je suis née Je suis sur la bonne voie bébé Je suis née comme ça Ne sois pas rasoir, sois une reine Ne sois pas rasoir, sois une reine Ne sois pas rasoir, sois une reine Ne sois pas! Ne sois pas rasoir, sois une reine Si tu es fauché ou toujours populaire Tu es noir, blanc, métisse, descendant chola Libanais, oriental Si les handicaps de la vie T'ont laissé exclu, brute, ou allumeuse Réjouis-toi et aime-toi toi-même aujourd'hui Car bébé tu es né comme ça Peu importe si j'ai une vie gay, hétéro, ou bi, Lesbienne, transsexuelle Je suis sur la bonne voie bébé Je suis né pour survivre Peu importe noir, blanc ou métisse Conçu Chola ou oriental Je suis sur la bonne voir bébé Je suis né pour être courageux Je suis belle à ma façon Parce que dieu ne fait pas d'erreurs Je suis sur la bonne voie, bébé Je suis née comme ça ! Ne te cache pas dans le regret Aime-toi simplement et tu seras déterminé Je suis sur la bonne voie, bébé Je suis née comme ça ! Je suis née comme ça hey! Je suis née comme ça hey! Je suis sur la bonne voie bébé Je suis née comme ça hey! Je suis née comme ça hey! Je suis née comme ça hey! Je suis sur la bonne voie bébé Je suis née comme ça hey! ﻿ Anecdotes Pour cette performance, tous les membres de New Directions, ainsi que Will et Emma, portent un tee-shirt avec inscrit dessus ce qui les caractérisent le mieux, qu'ils assument (Kurt, Mercedes, Rachel, Lauren...), qu'ils aimeraient assumer (Santana, Quinn...) ou qu'ils aimeraient changer (Emma, Finn...). *Artie - "Four Eyes" (Quatre Yeux, à cause de ses lunettes) *Brittany - "I'm With Stoopid", flèche ascendante *Emma - "OCD" (Troubles Obsessionels Compulsifs : TOC) *Finn - "Can't Dance" (Incapable de danser) *Kurt - "Likes Boys" (Aime les garçons) *Lauren - "Bad Attitude" (Mauvaise Attitude) *Mercedes - "No Weave!" (Pas d'extensions capillaires !) *Mike - "Can't Sing" (Incapable de chanter) *Puck - I'm With Stupid, flèche descendante *Quinn - "Lucy Caboosey" (Son surnom avant sa chirurgie) *Rachel "Nose" (Nez) *Sam - "Trouty Mouth" (Bouche de poisson) *Santana - D'abord "Bitch" puis "Lebanese" (Salope puis Libanaise (Lesbienne mal écrit)) *Tina - "Brown Eyes" (Yeux Marrons) *Will - "Butt Chin" (Cul au menton) Vidéos thumb|300px|left﻿thumb|270px|right ﻿ Catégorie:Musique Catégorie:Saison 2 Catégorie:New Directions